Kimi Wa Mamotte
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Cahaya, air, api, angin dan tanah memiliki kekuatan tersendiri di setiap elemennya. Begitu juga dengan elemen kegelapan yang menjadi pilar penopang paling penting untuk elemen cahaya yang merupakan sumber dari segala kekuatan./"Karena kegelapan tidak selalu berarti kejahatan."/Mind to RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

Derap langkah itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Suara gesekan antara batang pohon yang beradu cepat dengan langkah kaki beberapa orang. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda panjang yang diikat sebagian nampak terus memacu langkah sambil tetap berhati-hati dengan pijakan kakinya. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang, mengawasi musuh yang masih mengejarnya. Batang demi batang pohon ia loncati untuk dapat lepas dari orang yang tengah memburunya saat ini. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu tiba di ujung tempat yang sedaritadi tidak dimasuki oleh sinar matahari. Ujung dari hutan yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan-pepohonan lebat nan tinggi.

Sakura melompat lebih tinggi untuk sampai di ujung tempat itu, tidak peduli dengan beberapa bekas luka yang masih terbuka dan darah yang masih mengucur deras hingga merembes keluar. Ia kemudian berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafas yang sudah di ambang batas. Jarak pelarian yang ia tempuh bukanlah pendek.

"Jadi kau sudah kehabisan tenaga dan menyerah?" Suara perempuan lain menyeruak ke indera pendengarannya.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal, Sakura berusaha membalikkan badan. Alisnya berkerut, raut tegang terlihat jelas dari garis wajahnya. Perempuan itu mulai mendekati Sakura. Sakura sendiri masih memasang perhatian, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik perempuan itu. Langkah kakinya semakin mundur. Sakura tahu, saat ini tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ia perbuat.

Perempuan itu tertawa renyah, sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan pedang berpendar ungu yang menyeliputi bilahnya, "Sayang sekali, tapi ini merupakan akhir dirimu."

Hingga di ujung batas, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tanpa langkah. Gadis itu menyipitkan mata, keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya ketika yang ia lihat di belakang adalah jurang yang terbentang lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, Just a Little Bit of Romance, Almost full with action/adventure**

**Kimi wa Mamotte** **© YoruChan Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu, ia dan Sai meninggalkan rombongan yang lain untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Pemuda itu bukannya tidak sadar kalau ada kelompok lain yang sedang menguntit dan mengincar mereka—lebih tepatnya "batu berharga" yang mereka miliki. Insting Sasuke memang yang paling tajam di antara temannya yang lain. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini.

"Ada apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Sai mencoba mengimbangi kecepatan Sasuke yang semakin bertambah.

"Firasatku buruk." Sasuke tetap menatap lurus ke depan seakan sudah hapal dengan jenjang-jenjang yang ada di antara satu batang pohon ke batang yang lain.

Sai menahan napas sejenak sebelum kembali berujar, "Ada Ino disana. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu juga—"

"Si malas Shikamaru dan si bodoh Naruto pasti sedang tidak bersama mereka sekarang." Seakan mengerti maksud pemuda itu, Sasuke terlebih dulu memotong kalimat Sai.

"Ino sekalipun tidak akan sanggup melawan "dia" sendirian." Air muka Sasuke terlihat begitu serius.

Sai masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pemuda berambut cepak itu masih mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang kian cepat. Diam-diam ia berharap semoga mereka tidak datang terlambat.

.

.

Perempuan berambut hitam dengan kedua anak rambut yang tersampir di samping tulang pipinya itu melangkah semakin maju, membuat Sakura tidak lagi bisa berkutik. Tangan Sakura merogoh sebilah pedang dengan panjang kurang lebih setengah meter yang tersimpan di balik pakaiannya. Meskipun Sakura tahu betul, pedang itu tidak akan ada artinya tanpa kekuatan yang ia miliki sekarang. Tapi setidaknya Sakura masih bisa memberikan perlawanan pada perempuan yang merupakan musuh tersebut.

Lagi—Haku tertawa renyah sambil terus memberi tatapan enteng kepada Sakura, "Percuma melawan. Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan untuk berteriak."

Tanpa aba-aba, Haku berlari menerobos ke arah Sakura. Pedang yang ia ayunkan berubah menjadi kilatan putih yang datang menerjang ke arah Sakura secara bertubi-tubi. Dengan wajah kewalahan, Sakura berusaha menangkis dan menghindari setiap kilatan yang hampir mengenai dirinya. Sakura benar-benar butuh pertolongan, ia tidak bisa menghadapi Haku sendirian.

Kesempatan ini tentu saja tidak dibuang sia-sia oleh Haku. Perempuan itu berlari menerjang Sakura dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya tepat di hadapan Sakura. Dengan sekali gerakan refleks, Sakura menahan pedang Haku dengan pedang pendek miliknya. Suara gesekan logam terdengar begitu nyaring hingga menghasilkan percikan-percikan api yang keluar di antara sela-sela kedua pedang yang tengah beradu.

Haku masih tersenyum puas, seolah yakin kalau kemenangan mutlak ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Sakura sudah benar-benar berada di ambang batasnya, dimana ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan pedang Haku dan tidak dapat mundur lebih jauh lagi. Ini sungguh pilihan yang tidak menguntungkan baginya. Maju, kemudian mati ditebas Haku atau mundur satu langkah, kemudian jatuh ke dalam jurang di bawahnya?

Jelas—Haku lebih unggul dalam pertarungan ini ketika Sakura sendiri sedang kehilangan kekuatannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, perempuan itu mendorong mundur Sakura dengan pedang dan menebasnya.

Helaian anak rambut merah muda beserta pita merah yang tersampir di belakang rambut Sakura pun ikut terlepas bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut terhempas ke bawah sana. Tidak ada jeritan, yang ada hanya suara gemerisik daun bergesekan dengan angin serta tawa puas Haku yang semakin lama semakin samar terdengar dari telinga Sakura.

.

.

Sai tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika indera penglihatannya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang dengan darah bersimbah di sekujur tubuh. Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda itu meluncur ke arah orang tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat aksi spontan Sai, serta merta turut mengikuti langkah pemuda itu—turun ke tanah yang dipenuhi dengan rerumputan sebatas lutut orang dewasa.

"Ino!" Sai terlihat begitu kaget ketika melihat kondisi perempuan yang sangat ia kenali.

Sai menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Hampir di sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka yang masih terbuka. Matanya terlihat begitu sayu, kesadarannya hampir hilang kalau saja Sai tidak menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, Ino? Dimana Sakura dan yang lainnya?" Wajah Sasuke tidak kalah cemas dibandingkan dengan Sai.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. _Aquamarine_ itu berusaha untuk menatap _onyx_ yang sedang menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Ma—maafkan aku, Sakura-_sama_... A—aku gagal melindunginya..." isakan tangis Ino tertahan. Gadis itu mencengkram erat pakaian bagian depan milik Sai. Tangisannya pun pecah di pelukan pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Rahangnya sudah mengeras akibat gigi-giginya yang bergemelutuk. "Sial!" umpatnya marah.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Sai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, "Mencari Sakura. Kau urus Ino dan yang lainnya."

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu langsung memutar arah dan berlari menerobos lebatnya rerumputan yang menghalangi pergerakannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Instingnya kali ini benar-benar salah sasaran dan berujung pada terancamnya satu nyawa yang harus ia lindungi apapun taruhannya. Yang ada di pikirannya kali ini hanya satu—menyelamatkan Sakura.

.

.

Sudah setengah hutan Sasuke sisiri untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Jejak-jejak roh Sakura masih tertinggal di antara batang-batang pohon yang menjadi bekas pijakan kakinya tadi. Langkah Sasuke semakin cepat, ketika ia merasakan bahwa serpihan-serpihan jejak roh itu kian mengumpul pada satu titik. Yang artinya kemungkinan besar ada Sakura disana.

Ujung hutan Aozora ini pun hampir terlihat. Seberkas cahaya tinggal sedikit lagi untuk dicapai di ujung sana. Dengan satu kali lompatan besar, Sasuke berhasil keluar dari hutan lebat itu. Ia berdiri tepat di atas tanah yang terkena penuh oleh sinar matahari. Tidak seperti di dalam hutan sana tadi.

Sasuke tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sisa-sisaan roh Sakura pun hilang tepat di tempat itu, menghilang tanpa bekas. Namun Sakura sendiri tidak ada disana. Sasuke masih melangkah dengan pelan menuju ujung sekali dari tempat itu. Ekspresi tegang bercampur cemas masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Jurang...

Itulah yang sekarang ada di hadapan Sasuke. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah kemudian terhenti tepat pada sebuah helaian pita merah yang tergeletak di samping kanan tanah yang ia pijak. Sasuke menundukkan badannya untuk mengambil pita tersebut. Irisnya semakin melebar, deru nafasnya serasa tertahan di ujung tenggorokan. Pita suaranya seperti tercekat. Ia masih belum percaya atau tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak percaya pada semua hasil dari kecemasannya sejak tadi.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ia menggenggam erat pita yang ia tahu persis siapa pemiliknya.

Sasuke menunduk ke bawah jurang. Jurang itu sangat tinggi dengan arus sungai yang mengalir sangat deras tepat di bawahnya. Pemuda itu tidak bodoh. Ia tahu pasti satu-satunya alasan kenapa jejak roh Sakura lenyap di tempat ini.

Sasuke menahan napasnya yang memburu. Mulutnya pun terbuka seiring dengan pita suaranya yang kembali berfungsi, "SAKURAAAAA!" teriakannya lantang dan frustasi.

.

.

Haku berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang di sebuah kastil yang terbilang luas. Kastil itu berdiri dengan megah namun terlihat begitu gelap. Hanya obor-obor kayu yang berjajar di pinggir koridor yang menjadi sumber cahaya pada malam hari di kastil tersebut. Hawa mistis merebak diiringi dengan suasana malam yang sepi dan mencekam.

Mungkin sudah hampir lima menit Haku menyusuri koridor di kastil itu. Sampai akhirnya terlihat sebuah pintu dengan ukiran rumit di daun pintunya. Tanpa aba-aba dan perintah, pintu berukuran raksasa itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Perempuan itu melangkah pasti lebih jauh lagi ke dalam kastil tersebut. Ia langsung duduk bersimpuh ketika sampai di ujung kastil tersebut—sebuah singgasana besar dengan seseorang yang duduk angkuh di atasnya.

"Aku kembali Zabuza-_sama_," tutur Haku sopan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Zabuza itu tersenyum tipis sambil menopang dagunya. "Kau yang paling terlambat."

Haku menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, "Maafkan aku Zabuza-_sama_. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku berhasil membunuh gadis itu sesuai dengan permintaan Anda," kilahnya.

Lelaki itu diam sejenak. Sejurus kemudian keheningan itu terpecah dengan tawanya yang meledak. Tawanya begitu keras sampai-sampai ia harus menutup setengah dari wajahnya. Seakan tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain mendengar kabar tersebut.

Haku yang menyaksikan betapa senangnya Zabuza saat itu merasa bangga. Kalau dirinyalah yang telah membuat tuan besar mereka bahagia. Empat orang lainnya yang merupakan rekan Haku ikut tersenyum senang.

Zabuza menghentikan tawanya, "Kerja bagus Haku." Zabuza menyingkirkan sebelah tangannya dari wajah.

"Dengan begini kita telah memusnahkan sumber kekuatan utama dari enam bintang," lanjutnya lagi.

Kali ini Zabuza bangkit dari singgasananya. Ia mengeluarkan pedang besar yang tersampir di balik punggungnya dan mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit-langit kastil itu. Bulan mulai menampakkan diri dari sela-sela rongga di atap kastil tersebut.

"Akhirnya... sebentar lagi aku akan kembali menguasai semuanya. Kegelapan akan kembali bangkit dan menguasai dunia ini." Lelaki itu kembali tertawa puas. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Sinar mata itu nampak begitu kejam.

.

.

Hayate masih sibuk memetik-metik tanaman liar yang ada di sepanjang jalan setapak di hutan itu. Sekali waktu kemudian, ia memasukkan tanaman-tanaman itu ke dalam keranjang kayu besar yang ia sampirkan di belakang punggung. Tanaman-tanaman tersebut memang tidak untuk dimakan, namun ia bisa meraciknya untuk dijadikan obat yang kemudian dapat ia jual di pasar.

Pemuda itu menyeka keringatnya. Ini sudah hampir malam dan ia masih berkeliaran di dalam hutan. Merasa lelah, Hayate berniat untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika melihat botol minum kayu miliknya habis. Hayate menghela napas pendek. Jalan menuju anak sungai yang mengalir memang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Tapi kelelahan yang amat sangat membuat kakinya terasa tidak dapat lagi untuk digerakkan.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju anak sungai itu. Jaraknya memang dekat sehingga tidak sampai sepuluh langkah, Hayate sudah bisa mendengar suara riak air yang beradu dengan bebatuan besar yang menghadang arusnya.

Hayate menepi ke pinggiran sungai lalu mengambil botol minumnya. Botol minum yang semula kosong itu pun sekarang kembali penuh. Pemuda itu meneguknya, cukup untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Ia baru akan beranjak kalau saja kedua irisnya tidak melihat tubuh bersimbah darah yang ada di sisi kanannya.

Hayate nampak begitu terkejut. Bibirnya yang semula terkatup kini terbuka. Bola matanya kian melebar. "Astaga..."

Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh tersebut. Kecemasannya semakin memuncak ketika tubuh itu kini sudah berada di depannya. Tubuh seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan luka disana-sini dan darah mengucur deras dari bagian kepala.

.

.

Malam kali ini terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan sebelumnya. Api unggun yang tengah menyala pun tidak memberikan kehangatan apa-apa. Kesunyian semakin menjadi ketika tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan di antara kelima orang yang sedang duduk di tanah terbuka yang tidak dijajaki.

Yang dilakukan Sasuke masih sama—menatap bulan sabit yang menggantung dengan bebasnya di kanvas hitam kelam. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Perasaan cemas yang sedari tadi melanda dirinya tentu tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Ditambah lagi, Sakura sama sekali belum ditemukan. Hal itu membuat hatinya semakin resah.

Sasuke merasa gagal. Gagal melindungi satu-satunya orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Merutuk dan menyesal pun percuma. Pada akhirnya Sasuke harus kembali kepada kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku minta maaf..." Suara bariton tersebut memecah keheningan di malam itu.

Yang lain lantas menoleh ke sumber suara.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan perban yang melilit di tangan serta sekujur tubuhnya itu menatap satu per satu temannya yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh. Kecuali Ino yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Di antara mereka semua, hanya Ino yang mendapat luka paling parah.

"Aku... tidak bisa melindungi Sakura-_sama_." Iris sewarna langit biru itu tiba-tiba meredup, "Tidak seharusnya kami lengah dan terjebak perangkap musuh." Tangan pemuda itu sudah mengepal kuat dan menggeram kesal.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino yang masih berbaring di sampingnya. "Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Naruto. Tidak hanya kau tapi kita semua telah lengah dan tidak dapat menjaga Sakura-_sama_," tutur Sai mencoba menenangkan.

Desahan napas panjang meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka menguasai sihir terlarang itu. Sihir pemisah ruang dan waktu merupakan sihir terkuat yang bisa dikuasai oleh semua elemen."

"Itu berarti incaran mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main. Tapi siapa sebenarnya mereka?" Sai mengelus dagunya tampak berpikir keras untuk menguak identitas musuh baru mereka sebenarnya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam lamunan yang mereka buat. Hingga suara desiran angin malam pun terdengar begitu jelas memekakkan telinga.

Sasuke menutup matanya. _Onyx_nya kini bergulir memandangi tiap-tiap dari mereka. "Zabuza," jawabnya singkat.

Seakan baru saja mendengar satu kata keramat, sontak ketiga lelaki di hadapannya itu kembali dari lamunan mereka dan memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Zabuza? Ya, Zabuza bukanlah nama yang asing lagi bagi mereka. Apalagi Sasuke yang notabennya merupakan anggota inti dari kerajaan kegelapan. Tentu saja dia tahu jelas dengan lelaki yang ia sebut tadi.

"Apa katamu? Zabuza? Itu jelas tidak mungkin Sasuke! Bukankah kau sendiri yang telah membunuhnya saat peperangan terakhir dengan kerajaan kegelapan?" Emosi Naruto mendadak meluap setelah mendengar nama itu.

"Naruto benar. Lagipula seperti yang sudah dipastikan sebelumnya bahwa tidak ada satu pun anggota kerajaan kegelapan yang masih hidup kecuali kau," timpal Sai.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Itu benar tapi..." ada jeda sejenak yang Sasuke ciptakan, membuat ketiga temannya tidak mengalihkan perhatian meraka kepada pemuda itu untuk menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Saat itu aku tidak yakin seratus persen kalau aku telah berhasil membunuhnya." Kedua kristal hitam itu kembali berkilat di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram.

"Maksudmu?" Shikamaru yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan urusan Sasuke mendadak memutuskan untuk ikut ke dalam perbincangan tersebut.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, "Zabuza adalah orang yang ambisius terutama ambisinya untuk mendapatkan tahta kerajaan. Ia bahkan sampai mempelajari sihir terlarang agar bisa memperoleh kekuasaan."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada satu kata yang mengganjal di pikirannya saat itu. "Sihir terlarang?"

_Onyx_ kelam Sasuke balik menatap _saphire_ milik Naruto. "Ya, _black cure soul_—sihir kegelapan paling terlarang dan berbahaya," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Aku pernah dengar tentang sihir itu," timpal Sai tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang penasaran dengan sihir tersebut langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sai. "Aku pernah dengar tentang sihir itu. Sihir itu membuat sang pemilik tubuh menggadaikan jiwanya untuk kehidupan kedua yang abadi," jelas Sai singkat.

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. Semua pembicaraan mereka terdengar asing baginya. "Kehidupan kedua? Maksudmu dia akan hidup lagi setelah kematiannya?" Pemuda itu menguap sesaat. Ia tampak malas untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut tapi rasa ingin tahunya kali ini lebih besar.

"Kau benar, pengguna sihir itu akan hidup lebih lama dan menjadi lebih kuat setelah kematian pertamanya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia harus menggadaikan jiwanya kepada raja iblis dan tidak ada jaminan pengguna sihir ini akan selamat apabila raja iblis sudah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu memegang tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Entah karena udara malam yang begitu menusuk atau karena penuturan Sasuke barusan. "Mengerikan," cibirnya entah kepada siapa.

Ada pergolakan batin di dalam hati Sasuke ketika menceritakan perihal tersebut kepada teman-temannya. Sasuke sadar akan ada bahaya yang lebih besar setelah ini. Bukan hanya untuk dirinya terutama Sakura. Secepat mungkin ia harus segera menemukan gadis itu. Jika tidak ingin gadis itu terancam ke bahaya yang lebih besar lagi.

Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Sakura jauh dari sisinya. Apalagi gadis yang menguasai elemen cahaya itu sedang kehilangan kekuatannya. Akan sangat mudah bagi musuh untuk mengincar nyawanya kapan saja.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak boleh lengah—meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa pengawasannya. Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak percaya dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Hanya saja, pemuda itu tahu pasti kalau yang paling bisa melindungi Sakura cuman dirinya.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat dada Sasuke terasa berdenyut sakit. Tanpa terasa tangannya sudah mengepal kuat, rahangnya kembali mengeras. Dan tatapan itu kembali tajam seperti sedia kala. Mata merah yang bersinar di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Sakura. Apapun taruhannya, aku akan melindunginya." Kalimat itu terdengar begitu lantang dan tegas. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali.

.

.

Matahari sudah beranjak dari persembunyian semalamnya. Orang-orang baru saja akan keluar dari rumah mereka masing-masing untuk melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari. Tapi tidak dengan Hayate yang nampak sudah sibuk di ladang kecil yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya.

Tangan-tangan terlatih Hayate bergerak naik-turun sambil mengayun-ayunkan cangkul di genggamannya ke tanah. Sesekali ia balik menyapa sambil tersenyum kepada warga di desanya yang kebetulan lewat untuk memulai aktifitas mereka kembali. Hayate menyeka keringatnya, agaknya ia sedikit kelelahan. Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

Ia menanggahkan cangkulnya kemudian berjalan masuk menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang beralaskan dan berdinding kayu. Pintu rumah itu juga memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Hayate. Sehingga harus membuat pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya tiap kali akan masuk ke dalam. Ia menyibakkan tirai kayu yang menjadi sekat antara dapur dan kamar tidur satu-satunya di rumah itu.

Hayate baru saja hendak berbelok ke arah dapur kalau ia tidak melihat bayangan gadis tersebut sudah duduk di ranjang tidur kayunya. Dengan segera, Hayate langsung berbelok menuju kamarnya dan menghampiri gadis itu. Ia tersenyum senang mendapati gadis yang kemarin ditolongnya telah sadar. Perban yang melilit di kepala, tangan dan kaki gadis itu merupakan hasil karya Hayate semalaman. Perasaan lega membuncah di hati pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu balik menatap Hayate dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, aku sangat lega." Hayate mengelus dadanya.

Gadis itu masih bergeming—tak menjawab satu kata pun. _Emerald_ indahnya itu terus menatap Hayate dalam. Hayate yang tidak enak diberi pandangan seperti itu merasa sedikit canggung. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang kayu itu.

"Ah, mungkin kau bingung ini dimana. Tapi ini adalah rumahku, kemarin aku menemukanmu terluka parah dan membawamu kemari," sapa Hayate terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ya, namaku Hayate Gekko. Siapa namamu?" Hayate menyodorkan tangannya—berharap sedetik kemudian gadis itu membalas jabatannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

Tapi yang ditunggu tidak kunjung memberikan tanggapan. Gadis itu masih diam—memandangi Hayate lalu sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Manik hijaunya menyipit, bibirnya sedikit bergumam. Gumaman yang sangat kecil bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, "Nama?"

Hayate menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis di depannya itu. Ia kelihatan bingung dan linglung. Hayate menurunkan tangannya. "Iya, nama. Siapa namamu?" pemuda itu kembali berusaha menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang telah terjadi hingga kau terluka parah begitu? Sebenarnya kau berasal darimana?" Serentetan pertanyaan ia ajukan berharap setelah ini gadis itu akan menjawabnya.

Mendengar serentetan pertanyaan Hayate, tiba-tiba membuat kepala gadis itu mendadak sakit. Ia mencengkram kuat helaian halus merah mudanya. Kali ini ekspresi gadis itu nampak tertekan. "Nama? Siapa? Siapa namaku? Tidak tahu... Aku tidak ingat... Aku tidak bisa ingat..." Gadis itu mengoceh panjang lebar sendirian.

Kedua manik Hayate membulat mendengar penuturan gadis tersebut tadi. Hatinya kembali cemas. Dia hilang ingatan?

.

.

"_Bakku_."

Sai menjentikkan jemarinya. Sesaat kemudian dua ekor kupu-kupu dengan sayap bersinar muncul dihadapannya. Kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayap di samping wajah pemuda itu, seolah sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Sai mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan kupu-kupu roh miliknya. Isyarat yang hanya dimengerti oleh Sai seorang.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sai sebelum akhirnya dua ekor hewan sihir itu menghilang.

Ino menghampiri Sai yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, "Kau dapat sesuatu?" tanya gadis yang baru saja sadarkan diri itu.

Sai tersenyum tipis sambil memandang hangat sepasang _aquamarine_ tersebut. "Mereka bilang kalau jejak roh Sakura-_sama_ ada di desa Kiri. Mereka bisa merasakannya walaupun samar-samar."

Naruto mengelus-elus dagunya, matanya menyipit. "Desa Kiri?"

"Desa itu tepat berada di samping anak sungai Haruken—yang berada di bawah tebing dari hutan Aozora," jelas Sai singkat.

Seakan mendapat pencerahan, Naruto menumbukkan telapak tangannya dengan sebelah kepalan tangan. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu bisa dipastikan kalau Sakura-_sama _pasti ada disana!"

"Tapi... Apa Sakura-_sama_ benar ada disana? Lagipula kalau pun Sakura-_sama _jatuh dari tebing itu hingga terbawa arus, belum tentu ia benar-benar ada di desa Kiri." Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakang. Bukannya ia tidak percaya dengan informasi yang didapatkan Sai, namun Shikamaru yang merupakan tipe pemikir keras hanya melihat adanya kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain.

Manik kelam Sai bergulir menatap Shikamaru, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kupu-kupu rohku tidak mungkin salah. Mereka bisa mendeteksi keberadaan jejak roh seseorang sekecil apapun itu," sanggah Sai tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Alisnya bertaut, ada perasaan lega di hatinya ketika Sai berhasil menemukan jejak roh Sakura walaupun samar. Itu artinya gadis itu masih hidup dan berada di suatu tempat. "Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mencari? Kalau pun nantinya Sakura tidak ada disana, kita bisa mencarinya lagi di tempat lain. Kita harus segera menemukannya. Kalau sampai musuh menyadari Sakura masih hidup, mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam." Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Matahari mulai merangkak naik menuju peradabannya. Tanah yang semula gelap itu kini perlahan-lahan dihiasi oleh bayangan tubuh mereka yang terpantul dari sinar matahari. Kicauan burung mulai terdengar, menandakan kalau hari sudah kembali berganti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Sasuke kembali berseru.

Lalu tak sampai seperempat detik kemudian, tempat itu kembali kosong. Menyisakan batang-batang pohon yang berdiri dengan kokohnya dan suara gemerisik angin di pagi hari. Mereka telah pergi. Menyelamatkan batu berharga yang mereka miliki.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak pencarian pertama mereka lakukan. Namun masih tidak didapatkan hasil apapun. Sakura masih belum ditemukan. Padahal desa Kiri tidak terlalu luas untuk dijelajahi. Semuanya sudah berpencar dan mencari di tempat-tempat yang telah dibagi. Perasaan lelah dan gundah yang mereka rasakan sekarang bagai titik batas di hati. Perasaan untuk menyerah dan berhenti mencari di satu tempat yang tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil. Kalaupun masih ada yang percaya akan keajaiban dan belum mau menyerah, orang itu hanyalah dia.

"Kemana lagi kita harus mencari Sakura-_sama_? Sampai sekarang kita tidak menemukan satu petunjuk pun." Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia merebahkan bokongnya ke gubuk kecil reot yang ada di tepi jalan. Siang hari yang lumayan terik membuat keringantnya menetes perlahan-lahan.

Sai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia bersandar di batang kayu penyangga gubuk yang hampir lapuk tersebut. Raut wajahnya hampir putus asa. "Kupu-kupu rohku tidak mungkin salah. Tapi..."

"Sampai sekarang Sakura-_sama_ masih belum ditemukan..." Shikamaru menggedikkan bahunya. "Kesalahan bisa saja terjadi, Sai," ucapnya setengah menyindir.

Sai menatap sinis pemuda berambut nanas itu. Tidak terima dengan perkataannya barusan, "Apa maksudmu?" sahutnya dengan nada menantang.

Shikamaru balas menatap pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Naruto yang menyaksikan kedua temannya hampir bersitegang mencoba melerai meraka. Namun tetap tidak diindahkan.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" seru Ino lantang. Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam wilayah mereka. Membuat jarak sebisanya antara Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Bertengkar seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Sakura-_sama_ masih belum ditemukan dan kalian mau membuat masalah baru lagi di antara kita?" Manik _aquamarine_ Ino menatap Sai dan Shikamaru bergantian.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang mencoba meredam emosi yang baru saja meluap-luap. "Aku mohon, bersikaplah sedikit dewasa dan mengerti situasi kita sekarang," lirihnya.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Kata-kata Ino memang selalu menjadi senjata ampuh untuk melerai pertengkaran antara Sai dan Shikamaru yang kerap kali terjadi.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat sebentar saja." Shikamaru yang merasa canggung, akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di gubuk itu. Satu-satunya ucapan yang tidak bisa ia bantah hanyalah ucapan Ino. Pemuda yang menguasai elemen tanah tersebut diam-diam menghela napas. Ia tahu—sangat tahu, kalau Ino tidak akan mungkin membelanya.

Pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi tadi malah membuat situasi yang tidak menyenangkan di antara mereka. Baik Sasuke juga Naruto tidak ada yang menyela apalagi berkata sepatah pun, terutama Sasuke. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tenang tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, pemuda itu benar-benar cemas—sangat. Pasalnya sudah empat hari mereka tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari gadis itu. Ditambah keadaan Sakura yang sekarang sedang kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya membuat mereka jadi semakin sulit untuk mendeteksi keberadaan gadis itu.

Terlalu larut ke dalam pikirannya terhadap gadis musim semi itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menajamkan perhatiannya kepada jejak roh Sakura. Pemuda itu berusaha kuat untuk mencari jejaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mematikan seluruh fungsi panca inderanya untuk menajamkan mata batinnya.

Mendadak Sasuke membuka matanya. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menegang. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari temannya itu pun berkerut heran. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

Dengan terbata-bata namun pasti Sasuke menjawab, "Aku menemukannya... Aku menemukan jejak roh Sakura." Sontak tidak hanya Sasuke tapi juga keempat temannya yang lain ikut membulatkan mata ketika mendengarnya.

.

.

Seharusnya siang ini Hayate mengemasi kotak obat dan segala isinya kalau saja gadis di sampingnya ini tidak repot-repot membuatkan makan siang untuknya. Tentu saja Hayate senang bukan main. Selama bertahun-tahun hidup sendirian, belum pernah ada satu pun orang apalagi seorang gadis yang membuatkan makan siang untuknya. Memang, hanya tergolong menu sederhana. Nasi yang dibungkus dengan daun serta ikan yang dibakar seadanya. Tapi setidaknya cukup untuk mengganjal perut Hayate di siang yang terik ini dan membuatnya tidak perlu repot-repot ke sungai untuk memancing sehingga harus menutup sementara dagangannya.

Dengan lahap, Hayate menyantap makanan di depannya. Ia duduk bersila di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang dan hanya dialasi dengan sebuah tikar kecil yang sudah kusam. Memandangi Hayate yang makan begitu berselera membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Merasa diperhatikan, Hayate pun menoleh, "Kau tidak makan juga, Sayaka?" tanyanya sedikit malu-malu.

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang dipanggil Sayaka itu menggeleng pelan. "Kau saja. Kau masih harus bekerja keras hingga sore. Tidak perlu memikirkanku," jawabnya sambil menuangkan sebotol air ke dalam gelas kecil yang terbuat dari bambu.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit," ujar Hayate nampak khawatir.

Selesai menuangkan ke satu gelas, Sayaka beralih menuangkan air ke gelas di sebelahnya, "Aku masih belum lapar," jawabnya pelan. Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya ketika air di dalam botol itu tidak lagi menetes ke dalam gelas. "Wah, habis..." Ia menggoyang-goyangkan botol tersebut, mengamati apakah masih ada suara gemericik air yang beradu di dalam botol kayu itu.

Hayate menyudahi makannya kemudian meletakkan piring nasinya di atas tikar. "Biar aku yang ambil airnya." Ia berniat untuk mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Sayaka.

Sayaka sendiri malah bangkit duluan dari tempat duduknya sambil tetap memegangi botol tersebut seraya menjawab, "Biar aku yang ambil. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu, Hayate." Gadis itu kemudian pergi dari hadapan Hayate tanpa sempat mendengar protesan lebih lanjut darinya.

.

.

Lalu lalang orang-orang yang melintas di sekitaran pasar terlihat begitu ramai. Siang yang terik tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk beraktifitas seperti sedia kala. Memang, berjualan di pasar lebih terbilang strategis daripada harus menyepi dari sudut keramaian seperti yang dilakukan Hayate. Namun pemuda itu bilang, kalau obat-obatan tradisional yang ia buat lebih laris dibeli oleh para pengembara yang kebetulan lewat dibandingkan dengan masyarakat desa itu. Gadis itu menurut saja. Toh, ia juga baru tiga hari tinggal bersama Hayate yang telah menyelamatkannya. Kata Hayate, ia menemukan tubuhnya di tepian sungai dengan kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Tidak banyak yang Sayaka ingat. Malahan tidak ada sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu siapa namanya, siapa sebenarnya dirinya, darimana ia berasal dan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Nama Sayaka pun adalah pemberian dari Hayate. Pemuda itu bilang, itu adalah nama sementara hingga gadis itu ingat lagi semua tentang dirinya. Dan lagi—Sayaka hanya menurut saja.

Jalan terdekat menuju anak sungai memang harus melewati pasar. Sebelum akhirnya Sayaka harus kembali melintasi jalan setapak di samping hutan. Sesekali manik _emerald_nya memerhatikan kegiatan orang-orang yang ada di pasar tersebut. Ada yang sibuk menjajakan dagangannya, tengah membeli dan masih menawar-nawar harga.

Sayaka masih melangkah riang kalau saja ia tidak merasakan satu tarikan kecil di ujung _yukata_nya. Gadis itu menoleh ke bawah. Seorang anak kecil yang berusia kurang lebih delapan tahun yang akhir-akhir ini sering bercengkrama dengannya.

"Sayaka-_dono_ sendirian saja?" Anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap _emerald _Sayaka yang terlampau tinggi untuk ia tatap.

Sayaka tersenyum, ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk menyejajarkan posisinya dengan bocah kecil itu. Sebelah tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengelus pelan kepala Konohamaru—nama bocah kecil tersebut. "Aku akan pergi ke tepi anak sungai sebentar untuk mengambil air."

Konohamaru membulatkan bibirnya seolah sedang bergumam. "Hayate-_san_?"

"Hayate-_san_ sedang berisitirahat sekarang."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menemani Sayaka-_dono_!" ujar bocah kecil itu bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Sayaka tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manis Konohamaru. Memang, mereka baru saling kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi keduanya sudah saling akrab layaknya kakak adik. Selain karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan, Hayate sendiri juga sudah menganggap Konohamaru selayaknya adik sendiri.

"Kau baik hati sekali Konoha—" ucapannya terputus ketika ada tangan besar yang menarik lengannya kasar.

Tubuh Sayaka berbalik paksa. Ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau kaki kanannya tidak sigap menahan beratnya sendiri. Raut wajahnya nampak bingung, kontras dengan wajah pemuda yang menarik tangannya.

"Sakura..." Pemuda itu mengucapkan nama tersebut seolah tengah memanggil nama gadis di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsudzuku**

**Curhatan author :**

**Sumpah udah lama banget gak pernah singgah ke FFN semenjak WB melanda dan koneksi internet yang jarang ada -_-**

**Rasanya bisa publish fict itu seneeeeeengg bangeeettt walaupun di satu sisi malah nambahin utang baru -_- #silahkantonjoksaya**

**Tapi untuk yang satu ini aku bakalan bener-bener berusaha untuk namatinnya secepat mungkin. Karena fict ini juga gak akan kubuat panjang. Doakan aku yang sedang berusaha lepas dari penyakit WB akut yang tengah melanda.**

**Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan review dari kalian semua. Tanpa kalian aku butiran debu #eeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD**

**Thanks for read and mind to gimme some review? :3**

**Regards**

**YoruChan Kuchiki**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau baik hati sekali Konoha—" ucapannya terputus ketika ada tangan besar yang menarik lengannya kasar.

Tubuh Sayaka berbalik paksa. Ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau kaki kanannya tidak sigap menahan beratnya sendiri. Raut wajahnya nampak bingung, kontras dengan wajah pemuda yang menarik tangannya.

"Sakura..." Pemuda itu mengucapkan nama tersebut seolah tengah memanggil nama gadis di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, Just a Little Bit of Romance, Almost full with action/adventure**

**Kimi wa Mamotte** **© YoruChan Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, cengkraman tangannya mengendur. "Syukurlah, kau benar-benar selamat..." Tatapan pemuda itu melembut.

Sayaka menatap bingung pemuda bermata _onyx_ di hadapannya. Garis wajah yang tegas, sepasang mata yang tajam serta rambut _raven_ yang mencuat ke belakang. Sungguh, ia tidak mengenali sosok itu atau tepatnya tidak ingat. Dan lagi pemuda itu memanggil namanya Sakura? Siapa dia?

"Maaf, aku bukan Sakura yang kau maksud." Sayaka melepas cengkraman tangan pemuda tersebut dari lengannya, "Lagipula... Kau siapa?"

Sontak, satu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir gadis itu langsung meruntuhkan pertahanan Sasuke Uchiha. Tangan yang ditepis gadis itu tadi langsung terlemas. Keningnya berkerut, raut wajah kaget terpancar jelas dari wajahnya dan tak bisa tertutupi.

Kenyataan macam apa lagi ini? Di saat gadis tersebut telah ia temukan, justru gadis itu sendiri malah tidak mengenalinya. Sasuke tidak mungkin salah orang. Itu jelas mustahil. Rambut merah muda itu, _emerald_ indah itu, juga suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Itu jelas Sakura.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar di dalam kepala Sasuke. Selain itu juga, kenapa Sakura—

"Tuan salah orang. Nona ini bukan Sakura, tapi Sayaka-_dono_."

—memanggil dirinya Sayaka?

"Sayaka?" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap bocah kecil itu.

Merasa ketakutan, Konohamaru berlindung di balik tubuh tinggi Sayaka.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Sakura?" Refleks Sasuke langsung mengguncang tubuh Sayaka dan membuat Konohamaru semakin ketakutan.

"Sakura-_samaaa_..."

Kini Sayaka lebih dikagetkan lagi ketika ada seseorang yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Seorang gadis berambut pirang _ponytail _langsung menghambur ke arahnya setelah meneriakkan nama yang juga diucapkan oleh pemuda tadi dari kejauhan. Gadis itu kemudian mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap haru Sayaka. "Aku percaya kalau Sakura-_sama_ masih hidup dan ternyata itu benar," lirihnya kemudian.

"Hoi, Inooo, Sasukeeee..." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik melambai-lambai dari kejauhan diikuti dengan dua pemuda lain yang kelihatan setengah berlari mengikuti langkah pemuda jabrik tersebut.

Ketiga pemuda itu menghentikan langkah mereka saat telah berada di depan Ino dan Sasuke. Mereka kemudian mengatur nafas yang masih terengah. Naruto kemudian melirik surai merah muda yang masih dipeluk Ino melalui ekor matanya. _Blue sapphire_ yang biasanya menyipit itu kini membelalak lebar. "S—Sakura-_sama_!"

Sebelah tangan Naruto kemudian terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Sayaka dan diangkat ke depan wajah. "Kau membuat kami semua khawatir, Sakura-_sama_. Tapi aku benar-benar lega sekarang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Haaah, kau benar-benar merepotkan semua orang," eluh pemuda dikuncir nanas yang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

Perlakuan empat orang yang ada di hadapan Sayaka tentu membuat ia makin bingung. Alisnya semakin bertaut. Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka memanggil dirinya Sakura? Dan kenapa rasanya—Sayaka ingin sekali balas menghambur ke pelukan mereka dan mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja?

Sayaka benar-benar tidak mengerti. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan begitu saja. "T—tunggu aku—"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_sama_?"

Sayaka menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut cepak. Iris kelam pemuda itu kelihatan cemas. Sai sendiri juga sudah menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis penguasa elemen cahaya itu. Gadis itu tidak seperti biasanya. Ia kelihatan bingung dan linglung.

"A—aku..."

"Sayaka, kau tidak apa?" Entah sejak kapan Hayate sudah berada di belakangnya. Bulir-bulir kecil nampak jatuh dari pelipis pemuda itu. Tampaknya ia tadi berlari untuk menyusul Sayaka.

"Hayate?"

Sayaka menggulirkan pandangannya ke belakang Hayate. Ia nampak terkejut saat melihat Konohamaru sudah berada di belakang pemuda itu. Ah, Sayaka bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Konohamaru sudah beranjak darinya sejak tadi. Mungkin kehadiran Hayate juga karena bocah tersebut yang memberitahunya.

"Sayaka?" gumam Sai bingung.

Hayate maju selangkah dan menepis tangan Naruto. Pandangannya sinis kepada pemuda jabrik itu. "Siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian?"

Naruto yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu balik menatap Hayate tajam kemudian mencengkram leher baju pemuda tersebut. "Apa kau bilang? Kau yang siapa? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura-_sama_?"

Iris _hazel_ Hayate membulat ketika mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Naruto. Ia kemudian menghela napas perlahan dan menepis tangan Naruto dari leher bajunya. "Dengar ya! Namanya Sayaka bukan Sakura!" Hayate menunjuk ke arah Sayaka yang kini tengah merangkul Konohamru dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kalian salah orang," jelas Hayate singkat yang berhasil membuat kelima orang asing di hadapannya terdiam.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kau benar Sakura-_sama_ 'kan?" Ino menggenggam erat tangan Sakura sambil menatap gadis itu dengan penuh harap.

"Kami tidak mungkin salah. Katakan pada kami apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Sakura-_sama_?" _Aquamarine_ itu sudah berkaca-kaca ketika si lawan bicara tidak memberikan respon apapun kecuali pandangan bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Ino takut mendengar kenyataan yang sesungguhnya kalau ternyata orang yang ada di hadapannya memang bukan Sakura. Ia percaya kalau mereka tidak mungkin salah orang. Namun hatinya tetap saja cemas.

Sayaka melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino secara perlahan kemudian menghela napas berat, "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenal kalian."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kemudian mundur selangkah. "Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dengan Sakura yang kalian maksud." Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Hayate melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Sudah jelas 'kan?" Ia lalu menarik tangan Sayaka dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari hadapan mereka bersama Konohamaru.

.

.

.

"T—tidak mungkin..." elak Naruto.

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Merepotkan... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"M—mustahil!" Dengan langkah tergesa Ino langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang berada tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu langsung mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke tidak sabaran. Ia menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakura.

"Kau yang sampai lebih dulu 'kan, Sasuke? Katakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi!" Namun Sasuke malah bergeming dan hanya menutup mata.

Ino yang semakin kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke semakin kencang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke. "Jangan diam saja, Sasuke! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Ino, tahan emosimu." Sai menarik tubuh Ino perlahan—menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menahan emosiku, Sai! Sakura-_sama_, sekarang apalagi yang terjadi padanya? Sasuke pasti tahu satu-satunya alasan itu!" jawab Ino sengit.

Sai masih tetap tenang menghadapi Ino yang emosinya sedang meluap-luap. Ia lalu menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Ino, "Sasuke tidak akan bisa memberikan penjelasan apapun kalau kau tak berhenti mendesaknya dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan terlebih dahulu."

Bagaikan mantera sihir yang menenangkan. Ino langsung terdiam mendengar kalimat lembut yang Sai lontarkan. Manik _aquamarine_nya memicing. Tidak ada lagi kepanikan serta emosi yang keluar darinya. Ia serasa terbius hingga tak mampu lagi mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Shikamaru yang memperhatikan mereka diam-diam merasa iri. Ia menghela napas singkat. Tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar. Shikamaru tahu itu. Ia harus bersikap dewasa dan tidak boleh ikut tersulut untuk perkara yang ia anggap konyol. Ada hal yang lebih penting dan darurat lagi untuk sekarang ini.

Keheningan masih tercipta di antara mereka. Sasuke sendiri masih belum membuka mulutnya. Ia masih menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sai berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu kemudian menepuk pundaknya, "Kau bisa jelaskan, Sasuke?" _Onyx_nya menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang sekarang terbuka.

"Mungkin Sakura kehilangan ingatannya."

Sontak spekulasi yang Sasuke tersebut membuat wajah mereka kembali menegang. Hilang ingatan? Mungkin ada benarnya. Melihat Sakura yang menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah Sayaka dan tidak mengingat satu pun dari mereka. Tapi... bagaimana bisa?

"Aku juga belum bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi dia memang Sakura yang kita cari. Aku tidak mungkin salah," lanjut Sasuke mantap.

Mereka tahu, Sasuke tidak mungkin salah orang. Mereka juga yakin kalau gadis tadi memang benar-benar Sakura. Ikatan itu—ikatan tak kasat mata yang telah terjalin bertahun-tahun di antara mereka tidak akan mungkin lenyap begitu saja.

"Aku akan cari tahu kebenarannya!" ujar Ino lantang.

Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian menarik leher belakang baju Naruto dan menyeret pemuda itu bersamanya. "H—hei tunggu, Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Naruto yang tidak terima perlakuan kasar Ino.

"Tutup mulutmu dan diamlah, Naruto! Bantu aku mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan dan protesan Naruto, Ino terus menyeret pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ino, tunggu.." Bahkan teguran dari Sai pun tidak diindahkannya karena jarak mereka yang sudah semakin menjauh. Langkah Ino begitu cepat sehingga panggilan Sai sudah tak terdengar lagi di indera pendengarannya.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah Ino dan Naruto. Sejurus kemudian ekor matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Otaknya kembali bekerja. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang akan ia perbuat agar tetap bisa berada di sisi Sakura? Menjaganya serta mengembalikan ingatannya...

.

.

.

"TRAAAAKKK"

Suara dentuman serta retakan terdengar beriringan di sebuah ruangan gelap berlantai kayu. Lantai tersebut kini retak akibat hunusan dari pedang besar yang menancap dan berdiri tegak tepat di atasnya. Zabuza bangun dari singgasana dan meninggalkan pedangnya yang telah tertancap tak jauh dari bangku istimewa tersebut.

Lelaki itu perlahan-lahan menuruni anak tangga sebagai jalan menuju singgasananya. Wajahnya nampak murka. Sementara tiga orang anak buahnya yang masih bersujud di hadapan Zabuza mulai gugup. Takut karena telah membuat tuan mereka marah besar dan menyulut emosi yang tak dapat diredam.

Zabuza semakin mendekat ke arah tiga anak buahnya—tepatnya gadis berambut hitam yang sempat membuat ia bangga dan tertawa puas beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, sebelum pada akhirnya Zabuza tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Haku memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika ujung dagunya disentuh oleh jari-jari besar Zabuza. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Jadi kau sudah mulai berani membohongiku, Haku?" Zabuza ikut berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi Haku.

Pelan-pelan Haku memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Menatap takut-takut kedua bola mata yang tengah memandang nanar dirinya. "A—aku tidak berbohong padamu, Zabuza-_sama_."

Kedua bola mata itu semakin menatap Haku nanar. Sentuhan di dagu Haku yang mulanya tak terasa apa-apa kini mulai terasa mencengkram. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Zabuza mulai diselimuti oleh pendar hitam yang semakin lama semakin terlihat pekat. "Jadi kau masih tetap membohongiku, Haku?"

"A—aaa..."

Bagaikan tersedot, Haku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan sekedar bernapas pun sulit untuk dilakukan. Jiwanya seperti terhisap oleh pendar hitam tersebut. Haku menutup kedua matanya. Kini ia menyesal tidak mengatakan kronologi yang sebenarnya pada Zabuza.

Semakin lama tubuh Haku terasa melemas. Sedangkan pendar hitam itu semakin terlihat pekat. Haku baru menyadari kalau tuannya sekarang sedang menghisap nyawanya. Ya, sihir alami yang hanya dimiliki oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan kegelapan. Haku hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Hentikan Zabuza-_sama_!" Ekor mata Zabuza melirik ke arah Kazuma yang nampak cemas dengan kondisi Haku sekarang.

Pemuda berambut putih sebahu yang merupakan salah satu anak buah Zabuza memberanikan diri untuk menghentikan tindakan lelaki tersebut. Ia kemudian menurunkan jarinya dari dagu Haku. Tak sampai seperempat detik kemudian, pendar hitam yang menyelimuti dirinya menghilang tak bersisa.

Haku pun langsung tersungkur. Napasnya tersengal-sengal layaknya orang yang habis bertarung sungguhan. Sakon yang berada di samping Haku berinisiatif untuk membantu gadis itu kembali ke posisinya.

Merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Kazuma tadi, Zabuza kini menghampiri pemuda tersebut. "Apa kau juga berniat untuk melawanku, Kazuma?" tanya Zabuza angkuh.

Kazuma menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah—tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Haku terbunuh begitu saja. "M—maafkan aku, Zabuza-_sama_. Haku pasti punya penjelasan sendiri. Ia tak akan mungkin berbohong tanpa sebab pada Anda," jelasnya sambil terbata-bata.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

"Maafkan dia dan beri kami kesempatan sekali lagi, Zabuza-_sama_."

Zabuza terdiam sejenak sambil menatap tajam kedua iris mata Kazuma. Pemuda itu kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap tuannya dengan mantap. Ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan Zabuza bahwa dirinya beserta kawan-kawannya yang lain tidak akan mengecewakannya—lagi.

Sejurus kemudian Zabuza menyeringai lebar, "Bunuh dia dan bawa mayatnya ke hadapanku."

.

.

.

"T—tunggu, Ino! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Naruto harus setengah berlari agar bisa menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Ino. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu sekarang dicengkram kuat oleh gadis _ponytail_ yang masih menyeretnya.

"Aku mau minta penjelasan!" jawab Ino tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan, Ino?" tanya Naruto malas. Ia memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah nekat gadis ini.

"Tentu saja bertanya pada pemuda yang bersama Sakura-_sama_ tadi. Ia pasti tahu sesuatu."

Naruto tidak lagi menanggapi segala ocehan Ino. Manik _blue sapphire_nya memperhatikan pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Jalan setapak yang dihiasi dengan pepohonan lebat di kanan kiri. Samar-samar ia juga merasakan hawa pemuda tadi yang semakin terasa. Itu artinya mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan pemuda tadi.

Langkah Ino seketika terhenti ketika _aquamarine_nya menangkap bayangan pemuda tersebut sedang memacu cangkulnya di sebuah lahan kecil yang berada tepat di depan sebuah rumah kayu tua yang hampir reot. Ino melepaskan cengkramannya dari tanganNaruto dan bergegas menghampiri pemuda itu. Sementara Naruto harus kembali sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Ino.

"Hei kau!"

Seketika Hayate menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara seorang gadis yang menjerit ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menoleh, dilihatnya sosok Ino yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatap judes ke arahnya.

"Kau... orang yang tadi kan?" tanggap Hayate sambil mengingat-ingat.

Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Hayate. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Saku—ah maksudku Sayaka..."

Alis Hayate langsung bertaut. Dari awal ia sudah tidak percaya pada Ino beserta rombongannya. Dan sekarang gadis di hadapannya ini datang menemuinya dan ingin bertemu dengan Sayaka? Tentu saja Hayate tidak akan menyetujui hal itu begitu saja.

Hayate menancapkan cangkulnya ke tanah. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Mau apa kau bertemu dengan Sayaka? Jangan pikir kau bisa berbuat jahat kepadanya!" ujar Hayate sinis.

Hampir saja Ino akan mengucapkan mantra-mantra sihirnya untuk menghabisi pemuda itu kalau bukan Naruto maju selangkah di depannya dan mencegah gadis itu berbuat keributan. "Kami adalah teman-teman dari orang yang kau panggil Sayaka. Namanya adalah Sakura dan dia adalah teman kami semua," jelas Naruto singkat.

Hayate terdiam sejenak. Iris _hazel_nya memandang lekat Naruto. Seolah mencari kebenaran dari penuturan pemuda itu barusan.

"Aku tidak percaya," kilahnya tegas.

Perempatan siku-siku di dahi Ino semakin berkedut. "APA KAU BILANG?!"

Naruto merentangkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada Ino. Mencegah gadis itu untuk maju selangkah di depannya. Seolah mengisyaratkan kalau Naruto yang akan membereskan semuanya. Ekor mata Ino melirik Naruto sekilas kemudian ia menghela napas diam-diam.

"Apa yang bisa menjadi bukti kalau kalian benar-benar temannya Sayaka?" Hayate memandang angkuh Ino dan Naruto. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, "Sementara Sayaka sendiri sedang kehilangan ingatannya dan tidak ingat apapun."

Sontak pengakuan Hayate tersebut membuat Ino dan Naruto kembali terbelalak. Spekulasi yang Sasuke ciptakan memang benar. Sayaka adalah Sakura...

.

.

.

Sayaka duduk di tepian anak sungai yang mengalir tenang. Tangan kanannya ia celupkan ke dalam air sungai tersebut sambil menggenggam sebuah botol kayu. Ia baru sempat mengisi botol tersebut dengan air sekarang karena pertemuannya tadi dengan lima orang yang masih asing baginya. Anehnya, Sayaka tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mereka. Seakan-akan ia sudah pernah mengenal mereka sebelumnya.

Satu per satu nama yang mereka panggil kepadanya tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana bahagia dan lega wajah mereka ketika memanggil nama itu. Entah mengapa Sayaka merasa rindu akan panggilan itu. Padahal Sayaka belum mengingat apa-apa sama sekali. Namun perasaan rindu itu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk ke dalam relung hatinya seolah nama itu adalah namanya. Dan panggilan itu hanyalah untuknya yang biasa setiap saat bisa ia dengar.

Sayaka menghela napas berat. Ia benar-benar bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sampai kapan ia akan terus hidup tanpa tahu jati diri yang sebenarnya? Hidup di dalam identitas palsu yang ia tidak tahu milik siapa.

"Kalau melamun seperti itu, kau akan kehilangan pengawasan dan musuh akan dengan mudah menyerangmu darimana saja."

Seketika lamunan yang gadis itu ciptakan buyar. Kepala merah mudanya ia tolehkan ke sumber suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. _Emerald_nya membulat ketika yang ia tangkap adalah gestur pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda yang sama dengan yang ia temui beberapa menit lalu.

"K—kau.."

"Iya ya, aku lupa kalau kau sedang kehilangan ingatanmu. Jelas kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kumaksud," potong Sasuke cepat.

Sayaka bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian berdiri menghadap pemuda _onyx_ tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut dengan langkah takut-takut. Sementara pemuda itu masih menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tatapan itu terasa begitu tajam dan menusuk. Tapi, mengapa? Saat _emerald_ Sayaka menelusuk _onyx_ kelam itu... rasanya begitu berdenyut dan nyeri di ulu hatinya?

"Sakura..." gumamnya lirih. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, seakan menahan nyeri yang mulai menjalar di dadanya. "Atau harus kupanggil Sayaka agar aku bisa berbicara denganmu?"

Sayaka bergeming, seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekat saat itu juga. Tubuhnya terasa menegang. Sayaka? Apa benar namanya Sayaka? Lalu mengapa mereka termasuk pemuda ini memanggilnya Sakura?

Secepat kilat, Sayaka tiba-tiba menarik lengan kiri Sasuke. "Katakan padaku! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Ia balas menatap tajam mata kelam milik Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku!" Sayaka mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu masih diam.

"Katakan padaku..." suara Sayaka mulai parau. Tangannya kini juga sudah bergetar. Sasuke sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sayaka menurunkan tangannya dari lengan pemuda itu. Tangannya tadi beralih menghapus jejak air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya. "Katakan padaku... Sebenarnya aku ini siapa? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentangku bukan?" suaranya semakin lirih.

Tatapan yang semula tajam itu kini melembut. Tangan kanan Sasuke hendak menggapai surai merah muda lembut itu dan merangkulnya ke dalam pelukan. Sasuke begitu ingin melakukannya—

"Sayakaaa!"

—jika saja pemuda itu tidak datang dan mengganggu.

Sayaka terlebih dahulu menghapus air matanya sebelum ia menoleh ke Hayate. Pemuda itu tengah berlari menghampirinya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik Sayaka ke dalam jangkauannya. Ia memberikan pandangan sinis ketika melihat Sasuke yang juga berada di dekat gadis itu.

"Kau lagi! Sebenarnya apa maumu dan teman-temanmu itu, hah?!" berang Hayate geram.

"Hayate hentikan! Ia tidak menyakitiku atau melakukan hal yang macam-macam," cegah Sayaka sambil memegang tubuh Hayate.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengembalikan batu berharga kami." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hayate.

Kedua alis Hayate bertaut mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi, "Batu berharga?" gumamnya bingung.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk mengekang Sakura dan menuntutnya untuk mengikuti kemauanmu." Jeda sejenak, "Yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah tahu tentang masa lalu dan siapa dirinya."

"Sebagai seorang teman, sudah tugasku untuk membantunya mengingat hal-hal yang terlupakan olehnya."

"Cih, lagi-lagi alasan itu! Kau sama saja dengan dua temanmu yang menemuiku barusan!" Hayate berdecak kesal.

Kalau benar mereka adaah teman-teman Sayaka lalu gadis itu kembali ingat dengan kehidupannya yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu pasti akan pergi meninggalkan Hayate. Pemuda itu tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah yang pertama dalam hidupnya. Ada seorang gadis yang menemaninya dan mengisi kekosongan hatinya serta kesepian di setiap harinya. Hayate tidak mau kehilangan itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa membuatku percaya pada semua kata-katamu kalau kau adalah teman Sayaka?" kilah Hayate sengit.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Kemudian ketika ia membukanya kembali, ia sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Hayate—menutup wajah pemuda itu dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu kaget bukan main. Kecepatan Sasuke bagaikan angin yang berhembus. Tak diduga kehadirannya.

"Kalau begitu, kutanyakan kembali padamu. Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya kalau kau bisa melindungi Sakura dengan kekuatanmu?"

Hayate terdiam seribu bahasa. Melindungi? Kekuatan? Kata-kata itu bahkan tak pernah terlintas di otaknya.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Hayate. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab sekedar teorinya," lanjutnya sinis.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi Sakura—sumber cahaya kami."

Kening Sayaka berkerut mendengar semua penuturan Sasuke. Gadis itu menjadi semakin bingung dan tak mengerti. "T—tunggu dulu! Sumber cahaya? Apa maksudmu?"

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah bersujud tepat di hadapan gadis itu. "Sasuke Uchiha—salah satu enam bintang yang menguasai elemen kegelapan. Sumpah setiaku adalah untuk melindungimu, Sakura-_sama_..."

Seketika hening tercipta di antara mereka. Yang terdengar hanya suara hembusan angin sore yang mulai menusuk ke dalam kulit. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat membuat Sayaka masih belum siap menerima kenyataan yang ada. Walaupun mungkin itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi dan yang selalu ia hadapi di masa lalu—ketika ia masih ingat siapa dirinya.

Hayate masih bergeming tak percaya. Ia bukannya tidak tahu tentang legenda enam bintang. Hanya saja selama ini, pemuda itu tidak pernah mempercayai apa yang tidak tampak di depan matanya. Dan ketika semuanya kini menjadi jelas, ia hanya tergugu belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Pemuda itu meringis sejenak ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggigit tengkuknya. Ia menepuk pelan tengkuknya dan mendapati serangga aneh yang telah menggigitnya. Tanpa ambil pusing, Hayate langsung membuang serangga itu ke sembarang arah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata lain yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dari kejauhan. Pemuda bertubuh ramping dengan rambut pirang sebahu itu menyeringai. "Ini akan jadi pertunjukan yang menarik." Kemudian menghilang di tengah matahari yang kembali ke peradabannya.

.

.

.

Pintu kastil itu terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya. Lambat laun menampakkan sosok seorang pemuda yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan raja itu. Zabuza menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya.

"Kau sangat terlambat, Kimimaro."

Pemuda itu langsung duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Zabuza begitu ia sudah berada di depan singgasana raja. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Zabuza-_sama_. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselidiki tadi."

Zabuza menyeringai, "Menyelidiki apa, hm?"

Kimimaro tersenyum tipis, "Keberadaan putri cahaya beserta rombongannya, Zabuza-_sama_."

Iris Zabuza melebar, "Jadi kau sudah tahu dimana mereka?"

Kimimaro tidak menjawab. Hanya segurat senyuman yang sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zabuza. Lelaki itu kembali tertawa keras. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pedangnya menancap dan mengangkatnya dari lantai kayu itu. "Akhirnya..."

"SREEEKK..."

Suara gesekan kayu dengan besi kembali bergema di ruangan itu.

Lelaki itu kembali menyeringai lebar, "Pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai..." Tawanya pun kembali menggelegar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsudzuku**

**Curhatan Author :**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mereview fict ini di chapter 1. Aku benar-benar senang masih ada yang mau membaca fictku setelah sekian lama gak pernah muncul ;_;**

**Mungkin chapter ini agak sedikit singkat. Tapi aku harap bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian. Semoga terhibur di chapter ini. :D**

**Thanks for reading n mind to gimme some review/concrit? :3**

**Regards**

**YoruChan Kuchiki**


End file.
